


Heat and Choices: Before the Bond

by erichan0048



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erichan0048/pseuds/erichan0048
Summary: Spring of 2011 before Sakuma and Watanabe had mated with their partners, they discovered that their heats could have disastrous consequences. While all of Mis Snow Man was playing around, Sakuma and Watanabe are hit with their heat. The two of them lock themselves in the bathroom as a fight broke out between Miyadate and Iwamoto. Once the Alphas were taken from the room, the two desperately try to help one another relieve the pain until help finally arrives.Sakuma/Watanabe main pair mentioned eventual Sakuma/Iwamoto and Watanabe/Miyadate. Quick mentions of Fukazawa/Abe, Nozawa/Sanada, Kawai/Hashimoto, Tsukada/Goseki.
Relationships: Fukazawa Tatsuya/Abe Ryohei, Nozawa Yuki/Sanada Yuma, Sakuma Daisuke/ Iwamoto Hikaru, Sakuma Daisuke/Watanabe Shota, Tsukada Ryoichi/Goseki Koichi, Watanabe Shota/Miyadate Ryota
Kudos: 7





	Heat and Choices: Before the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to a fic I am currently in the process of writing. (I screwed myself over mentioning past events and then Twitter made me want to write Saku/Nabe) This is Omegaverse/ABO so you guys have been warned of that.  
> A big chunk of this is porn, but there is plot in there too.

Sakuma Daisuke stretched his arms high above his head, his back arched as he let his sore body feel the momentary relief of being pulled just so. His unit, Mis Snow Man had just finished rehearsing with everyone else for ABC-Z’s Crea shows. They were all marching dutifully back to the large white van that would transport them to their hotel for the night. The actual concert would be the next day, but they were left with more than enough time to rest and relax before they would be rushing around preparing. He caught the eye of one of his band members, Iwamoto Hikaru, and smiled. He had caught the freshly 18-year old’s eyes on him more often lately. Iwamoto for his part had looked away quickly, his cheeks taking on an attractive hint of red. It was to be expected really; Iwamoto was an Alpha, and was prone to watching Omegas like Sakuma.

It was only within the last few months that Iwamoto had truly been dealing with the side effects of being an alpha, like having a rut and more aggressive behavior. It was a lot different from what Sakuma had been putting up with since the few months before his 18th birthday. Sakuma himself was known to have rather volatile heat cycles and he, along with Watanabe Shota, had to be very cautious. They’d been lucky so far, only needing to take medication on the days they knew their cycles might start. It had been a bit scary when their heats had first started, roughly around the same time. Their ages were close, so it wasn’t a big shock, but it had still caused their unit to be out of commission for a full month. Thankfully only two of their unit’s Alphas were already experiencing their own side effects and they had caught it before anything dangerous had happened. The look on Fukazawa and Sanada’s faces the morning when both Omegas started their first heats hours apart still burned in Sakuma’s mind. He had never seen such a mixture of predatory and aggressive expressions on either of their faces before.

Sakuma shook his head and chose to focus on more important things. They were arriving at their hotel and he could hear the others talking excitedly about what they would do with their night off. Their manager who was with them chided the group, reminding them that whatever they did, they needed to be in bed early and rested for the next day. As a group of boys between 16 and 18, they all had the energy to burn even after hours of heavy dance and vocal practice. They pushed one another good-naturedly, Sakuma giggling as he was jostled in his seat. Their youngest member, Abe Ryohei, hunched over a book as he tried determinedly not to get pulled into how rowdy everyone was around him. Next to him their oldest member, Fukazawa Tatsuya, made a joke that had the rest of them in peels of laughter. Sakuma smiled to himself as he caught sight of Abe’s lips twitching upward. It was an open secret that he and Fukazawa had rather recently started to see one another. They hadn’t told anyone, but Sakuma had caught them twice holding hands and once he had even walked to a room to see Abe roughly forcing Fukazawa away from his skinny frame, face bright red and lips slightly puffed up. Sakuma was no genius, but he knew what had been going on.

The van had stopped in front of their hotel and they piled out of the it and into the spring air. It was still a bit chilly, but the boys were content in their T-shirts and sweatpants. They hadn’t bothered changing at the venue and instead had opted to leave in their practice clothes. Ahead of them, some other juniors and ABC-Z themselves were talking loudly as they entered the building. One of them, Kawai Fumimoto, called back to them as he trotted over to their little group. 

“Are you guys planning on anything for the day?” From the look on Kawai’s face, full of amusement, he was hoping for some juicy gossip or at least something entertaining. He seemed only momentarily disappointed when none of them seemed to have any ideas better than shopping or playing games in their rooms. He got over it quick enough though, as he moved on to the next group. His bandmate, Hashimoto Ryosuke, followed him around like a puppy. Hashimoto had recently started showing his Omega side more clearly, and had obvious desires to pair up with the unmated older member of his group, though his birthday wasn’t for another few months. The group watched them leave, before Sanada cleared his throat.

“We probably shouldn’t go anywhere; we have a long day tomorrow. So why don’t we meet in one of the rooms and play games or something?” They had brought along some cards, Uno, and even a few Yu-gi-oh decks to keep themselves entertained. After they had all showered and changed into different comfortable clothes, the 8 of them settled down in Sakuma and Watanabe’s room. They had picked it because it was in the middle of all of their rooms, and Watanabe was more than happy not to have to leave after he was done showering. He scowled as Sanada upended his bag and generally made a mess everywhere as he pulled out all manner of things for them. Watanabe had done his best to keep them all neat, but it was an uphill battle with this many males in one room.

Miyadate Ryota, Watanabe’s friend since childhood, watched Watanabe in open amusement. He had situated himself close to Watanabe, and Sakuma wondered when they would inform the rest of the group that they had officially become mates. Sakuma knew it hadn’t happened yet; Watanabe had told Sakuma during a night when they couldn’t sleep that he and Watanabe had discussed it. They were waiting until they could “make it special” for them both. Sakuma had wondered since then what it would be like, to know the person who would be your mate and be with them. It wasn’t like Sakuma was a virgin or anything, but he had always been told that being with your mate was something different. He personally had no idea who he would end up mating with. That same night, as Sakuma was starting to drift off to sleep an image of Iwamoto had flashed before him. Sakuma could remember his eyes had flown open and he had forced himself up. Watanabe had thankfully fallen asleep at that time, so he hadn’t needed to explain himself. That had been a few months ago, during one of Takizawa’s concerts, before Iwamoto had even started to exhibit his secondary traits. Ever since the shortest member of Mis Snow Man had felt unusually conscious of the other.

Returning to reality, Sakuma glanced over at the object of his musings. They ended up catching one another’s eyes and both looked away, red in the face. 

“You’re being quiet today, is something wrong?” Sanada asked Sakuma, looking at him quizzically as he talked, ignoring the atmosphere as always.

Sakuma laughed and shrugged. “Just lost in thought. Anyway, who is up to get beaten?” He brandished his prized Yu-gi-oh deck and looked at them all with a grin. There was a minor amount of eye-rolling as well as some flip remarks, but Fukazawa jumped at the opportunity. The others either began their own games or watched in interest.

Eventually, the group had grown bored and decided to start playing some other games. They were currently trying to shove one another over without moving from their spots. It was Watanabe against Sakuma and the two were both determined to keep their balance. Unfortunately, Watanabe happened to give a particularly rough shove and Sakuma lost his balance and fell backward. Sakuma had expected to crash painfully to the floor, but instead, he felt warm arms around him. He noticed Iwamoto looking down at him in amusement. Then, Sakuma felt it. The roaring fire and heat enveloping his body. The places where Iwamoto was touching him burned painfully. Iwamoto had gone completely rigid. Fukazawa moved to help, and a loud growl erupted from Iwamoto’s throat. No one moved and they all stared in shock. 

Iwamoto himself seemed taken aback at himself. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t-“ Sakuma forced himself away from Iwamoto’s body, scrambling to his feet and flattening himself against the opposite wall. Iwamoto’s eyes followed him. Sakuma felt himself shiver. He felt like a mouse, and Iwamoto was the cat.

Watanabe let out a groan and doubled over in pain; Miyadate was by his side in an instant. Nozawa, on Watanabe’s other side, put out a hand to see if he was alright and was slapped away harshly. Miyadate was growling as well, his entire body on edge. Without thinking, Sakuma leapt forward and grabbed Watanabe’s wrist. Miyadate’s glare fixated on Sakuma. He winced somehow expecting Miyadate to attack him. However, a flash of dark hair went in front of them and suddenly there was a loud crash as Iwamoto launched himself at Miyadate. They fell to the ground in a painful heap, both growling. Iwamoto attempted to pin Miyadate down but found himself being flipped over.

“Abe, go get the senpai, now!” Fukazawa’s voice came out strained. Abe looked over in fear but did as he was told. He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Watanabe seemed to recover just then, and Sakuma found himself being yanked into the bathroom. They could still hear the fighting as Watanabe locked the door. A wave of heat hit Sakuma, so strong it caused him to fall to the floor. Watanabe seemed to feel it too as they both doubled over in pain. Their surge seemed to increase the noise and fighting outside the door.

Outside of the bathroom Fukazawa, Sanada, and Nozawa all slowly crept towards the door. They wanted to help, but it was only because they had more practice keeping their instincts under control that they weren’t currently part of the fight before them. Fukazawa winced as he watched Iwamoto land a punch right across Miyadate’s face. The sickening crack seemed to echo in the room. Miydate returned the blow, knocking Iwamoto over as Miyadate pounced on him with a loud shout of frustration. The three Alphas managed to get out the door and took off in opposite directions. Fukazawa ran to find Abe, while Sanada dragged Nozawa into their own room.

Sanada clicked the lock and turned around only to be pushed against the door roughly. Having had more than enough of controlling himself, Nozawa roughly kissed Sanada. There was no romantic softness to be found, simply pure carnage want and need. Sanada was just as rough, grabbing fistfuls of Nozawa’s shirt to yank the taller male down closer to him.

Back in the bathroom, Watanabe took deep breaths. He was finding it hard to breathe. “What the fuck is going on?” he demanded.  
Sakuma panted next to him. “I have no idea, my heat isn’t supposed to come for another month. Yours?” Under normal circumstances the two of them didn’t really talk about their heat cycles, mostly too embarrassed but also not sure how to broach the subject with one another.

Watanabe snorted, his head against the wooden door. “Same here, I’ve never had a heat start suddenly like this though. Or be this intense.”

Sakuma had to agree, this was different from anything he had experienced. He could still feel intense heat from the places where Iwamoto had been touching him. He suddenly saw flashes of Iwamoto, jumping on top of him. He could almost feel what it would be like to have him inside, moving roughly. Sakuma shivered as he imagined Iwamoto’s sharp teeth biting the back of his neck, claiming him as his own forever. The images seemed to call another wave to hit him. He let out a groan of pain.

Iwamoto’s growls from the other room got even louder in response, which seemed to cause a ripple effect with Miyadate. Sakuma froze as he heard more crashing. He was certain he heard something break in the other room. Watanabe grabbed Sakuma’s arm and gave a weak yank. Sakuma crawled closer until he was almost on top of Watanabe, close proximity seeming to soothe the pain. Sakuma suddenly wondered if going further would make it even less. His head felt foggy and he was positive he really was going to throw up if he kept having these waves of heat and pain flash through him. Sakuma nosed at Watanabe’s face, the other male seemed to get the idea and shifted so that Sakuma was able to have better access.

It wasn’t their first kiss, and it probably wouldn’t be their last, but the moment their lips met Sakuma felt himself press harder into it. Watanabe wrapped his arms around Sakuma’s neck and pulled their bodies together. A little moan escaped from Watanabe as Sakuma shifted against him.

The other room had gone quiet, but Sakuma didn’t really care. Kissing Watanabe always felt good, but at the moment it felt like a breath of fresh air. Finally, the pain felt less nauseating and the heat simply felt like the intense want that typically came with his heat. He knew Watanabe wasn’t what he wanted, but it still helped. Suddenly something crashed against the door.

The two of them jumped and scrambled back from the door. Miyadate’s voice came out along with what sounded like scratching against the door. “Don’t you dare fucking touch him!”  
Watanabe shivered; he had never heard Miyadate sound like that. Sakuma and he remained as still as possible. 

“Don’t you talk to him like that!” Iwamoto’s voice sounded just as dangerous and it was Sakuma’s turn to shiver. They heard the scuffle far louder now, obviously right outside the door. They could hear thumps and bangs against the wall. 

Even when they heard shouting and recognized the voices of Kawai and Tsukada, Sakuma and Watanabe refused to move from their spot, eyes fixed on the door. From the sounds of it, Kawai and Tsukada had managed to separate Miyadate and Iwamoto and were dragging them outside of the room. A knock on the door caused them both to hold their breath as they clung to one another. 

“Watanabe-kun? Sakuma-kun?” It was Goseki Koichi, another Omega from ABC-Z. The two of them let out a sigh of relief. “They’ve taken the two of them away, I can’t stay for too long. You two are pretty potent.” There was a trace of a chuckle in his voice, “You’re starting to set me off too, so I better go track down Tsukada. You two can come out of the bathroom. I’ll close the door and lock it behind me. So you two can, well, help one another. We’ve got someone coming with medicine for you guys, but I don’t know when they’ll be here.”  
T  
hey waited until they heard Goseki leave the room, the door closing behind him. Sakuma was the first to force himself up on his feet. He felt dizzy and part of him wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Watanabe didn’t look like he felt any better than he did, so Sakuma held out his hand to help the other boy up.  
T  
ogether they staggered back into the hotel room, leaning against one another for support. They surveyed some of the damage. Both lamps had fallen to the ground and shattered, the dresser top had been smashed in, and there were various places on the walls with cracks and holes in them. It was bewildering to think that Iwamoto and Miyadate had caused all this damage. They settled on one of the beds, careful not to step on any pieces of glass. Watanabe crawled onto the bed and dragged Sakuma on top of him. They both wanted to be taken care of, but Sakuma thought that from the look on Watanabe’s face, that he may have needed it more. Tentatively, Sakuma brushed his lips against Watanabe’s. Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down closer. He could feel how excited Watanabe was, and was aware of his own interest rubbing against Watanabe’s thigh.

Watanabe let out little whines as they kissed and rocked against one another. With a loud groan Watanabe gasped for air. “I can’t take this anymore.” 

He roughly yanked at his shirt. Sakuma leaned back, both of them seemed upset at the loss of contact but they mutually agreed they needed their clothes off. Once they were both naked, they reached out for one another. Sakuma climbed on top of Watanabe, the room felt cold against their overheated bodies. Watanabe’s arms wrapped around Sakuma’s shoulders to pull the slightly older boy down into another kiss. Watanabe rocked his hips upward and their cocks rubbed together. They both let out a hiss, and Sakuma took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. Their tongues slid together as they rocked against one another.  
Sakuma pulled away enough to breathe and sneak a hand between them. Watanabe let out a whine, and Sakuma felt his breath catch as he looked down at the boy beneath him. Sakuma wasn’t sure if it was because of the pheromones they were both giving off, but Watanabe looked breathtaking. His body was flushed an attractive pink, his lips wet and puffy from their kisses, his breath coming out in little whines and puffs. Watanabe’s eyes were glazed over, pupils blown wide and his long eyelashes feathered against his cheeks. 

Sakuma leaned back on his knees and fisted both of their cocks together. Watanabe’s let out a gasp along with a groan and string of curses. His nose scrunched up as his head flew back. Sakuma felt heat pool all around inside of himself as he forced his hands to keep moving. Watanabe’s scream beneath him took Sakuma over the edge. They both shuddered as their come splashed across Sakuma’s fingers and up Watanabe’s chest. Sakuma stared down at their cocks. They were both still hard and it was obviously not enough for either of them. Coming had taken a bit of the fuzz from Sakuma’s brain as he knew what needed to come next. Positioning himself between Watanabe’s legs, Sakuma gave a lick to Watanabe’s tip. Watanabe’s eyes had been closed, but they shot open as he writhed under Sakuma’s talented mouth. Using as much coordination as he could muster, Sakuma snuck his fingers down to circle Watanabe’s entrance. He was already wet, and Sakuma briefly realized that Watanabe probably didn’t actually need any preparation. He shoved two fingers inside anyways, the tight heat around his fingers caused him to moan around Watanabe’s cock in his mouth. Watanabe deliriously began to speak.

“Please, I need it, please, Sakkun it’s not enough.” His voice came out raspy and strained. Sakuma hooked his fingers and watched as Watanabe bucked his hips up at a jolt. Barely able to handle himself, Sakuma pulled his fingers free and carefully lined himself up. His own heat was clawing at the edge of his mind, but he pushed through and began to move his hips rapidly. It wasn’t the first time he had been inside Watanabe, but it was the first time he had ever had sex with anyone during heat. Watanabe was wet and tighter than anything Sakuma had ever experienced before. He felt like his entire body was being overtaken by the extreme pleasure. Watanabe moaned loudly and whined as Sakuma tried his best to hit the sweet spots he knew. Watanabe’s cock had started continuously leaking, as if he was constantly coming. With the last of his strength Sakuma rammed himself into Watanabe’s body, his orgasm crashing around him. He collapsed on top of Watanabe, gasping for air. He felt like he was burning up again, and his body reflexively clenched around nothing. His mind flashed him images of Iwamoto, his solid frame and well-defined arms. He desperately wanted Iwamoto to barge into the room and take care of him.

Watanabe finally felt like he could breathe. His body was exhausted and for a moment he felt his intense heat subside. He knew it wasn’t going to last long, he knew that coming a few times helped, but nothing but medicine ever really made it better, though he assumed that when he and Miyadate did finally mate together, being together would ease it far better. 

He could feel Sakuma’s weight on top of him and realized that the boy on top of him was burning up. With great effort, his muscles screaming at him from the effort, Watanabe flipped them over. Sakuma looked up at him with large glassy eyes. Watanabe swore he heard Sakuma mumble for someone, but he couldn’t focus enough to understand who he was calling for. He leaned down and kissed Sakuma. Despite both of their conditions, the kiss was sweet. Watanabe was truly grateful that Sakuma had taken care of him. He put a hand around Sakuma’s cock and gave a few pulls experimentally, which caused the slightly older male to cry out. Watanabe placed himself at Sakuma’s entrance and pushed himself inside. He was sensitive from coming so much, but he pushed himself through it. Sakuma had helped him, and now he needed Watanabe to help him.

“Hi-Hikaru,” Sakuma let out a sob as his body pushed back against Watanabe’s, trying to get Watanabe in deeper. Watanabe faltered in his pace as he realized what Sakuma had been mumbling over and over. Sakuma’s whines increased in desperation as Watanabe slowed down and he forced himself to continue. A particularly rough thrust caused Sakuma to scream once more; his body seized up and he came with such force his come splattered his own face. The increased tightness took Watanabe over the edge as well as he himself came.

The next thing Sakuma knew there was a knock on the door and suddenly a kind-looking nurse was tending to them. A warm washcloth was run over their bodies and a second nurse administered a shot into both of them. The medical personnel was talking to them, but Sakuma couldn’t understand what they were saying. His vision was blurry as he looked over at Watanabe next to him. Watanabe was still unconscious as the nurses cleaned them up and made sure their vitals were all normal. Sakuma had a faint idea that neither of them looked like they were doing well. His body was completely exhausted and as the inhibitor took effect, Sakuma found himself drifting back to sleep. His last thoughts were of Iwamoto and how he wished that it had been him who had taken care of him.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sanada and Nozawa panted as they laid side by side. Sanada knew Nozawa wasn’t going to move, but he still felt the intense need gnawing at him. With a great deal of effort, he managed to right himself and pad over to his bag. Frustrated with rifling through it, he upended the entire thing. A blue case fell out on top of the pile, clearly at the bottom of the bag. He groaned as he leaned down and opened the case. Four portable blocker shots were inside. He took out two of them and trudged back over to the bed. 

Nozawa refused to move, but he hissed slightly as Sanada administered the shot. 

“You know, you’re lucky I’m willing to do all of this for you,” Sanad informed Nozawa. He wanted it to come out far more defiant and mean than it did. Nozawa snorted, clearly unbothered by Sanada’s statement. Sanada gave himself the shot, even though he hated doing it. He wasn’t overly bothered by shots or needles, but there was something decidedly unpleasant about medicating your own body to relax. He felt it take effect within minutes. His already tired limbs felt like lead. He surveyed their room. They hadn’t been careful, and the room looked as if a tornado had hit it. 

Long arms wrapped around him as he was pulled back down to the mattress. It was rare, but under the blocker shot’s influence, Nozawa became rather cuddly. Sanada smiled to himself and let Nozawa use him as something to cuddle against. His brain became empty as his eyes closed and sleep took over.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tsukada had yanked Miyadate roughly as he held onto him with an iron grip. He stopped off in the room he shared with Goseki and rummaged around in his bag, never letting go. Miyadate was far calmer now, but his body shook. He had never experienced the intense aggression and desire he had just felt. He could feel pain around his left eye, and he had vague memories of being punched. 

Tsukada pulled out a medical box from his things, and from inside it brought out a portable blocker shot, in its familiar EpiPen-like dispenser. Miyadate’s own supply was in his bag back in his room. He felt almost bad that he and the other Alphas were able to bring medicine with them at all times that would work, while Omegas required more specialized help. 

He tensed as Tsukada administered it with a single hand, no easy feat; clearly he had done this before. Almost instantly Miyadate began to relax. Tsukada released him and gave him a quick once over.  
“That black eye is going to hurt for a few days at least. We better go get you an ice pack for that.” He smiled at Miyadate, the same way he always did. Miyadate shifted his weight from foot to foot, embarrassed by how he had just lost it. “It’s ok, you know; these things happen. You and Watanabe-kun were already planning on being mates right? You might want to do it sooner rather than later. With how powerful Watanabe’s heat just was, mating would be his safest option.” The smile never left his face, but Tsukada’s eyes told Miyadate that he would do well to take his advice.

Miyadate nodded his head and let out a breath. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have Watanabe as his mate. He had been in love with his best friend since the third grade, but something about mating and the finality of it all was daunting. He would be responsible for making sure Watanabe was taken care of and his heats weren’t so bad. Miyadate wasn’t typically unconfident in himself, but when it came to Watanabe, he wanted so desperately to do it well, and the thought of not being enough was terrifying.

A knock on the door alerted them to Goseki’s presence. Goseki’s face was flushed, but otherwise he looked fine. Tsukada tensed but attempted to act normal. Even with the blocker shot working, Miyadate knew, Goseki’s heat had started. 

“How are they?” Miyadate asked as he walked towards the door. Goseki reached out a hand to stop him, clearly feeling like they shouldn’t let him go yet. Tsukada pulled Goseki away with a growl, which he quickly suppressed but did not let go of Goseki’s form.

“They’ll be fine, once they get some of their heat’s instincts out and they get some medication. Shouldn’t be long before the doctor’s get here.”  
Miyadate nodded at Goseki’s words. He didn’t wait for them to say anything else, just walked briskly out of the room and headed in the opposite direction of where Sakuma and Watanabe’s room was. He still felt a bit woozy, but he decided he should go find some of the others. He let his mind wander as he walked, slowly preparing himself for the talk he knew he and Watanabe would need to have within the next few days.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Outside in a small park, Abe found Fukazawa taking multiple deep breaths. His hands were grasped around a blocker shot that had recently been used. Abe cautiously sat down next to Fukazawa, far enough away that if he was told to run he could, but close enough for Fukazawa to notice him. Fukazawa gave him a small smile and held out his hand for Abe’s. His smile got larger when Abe’s fingers threaded through his own. 

“That was intense huh?” Fukazawa’s voice sounded uneven, but he tried to just laugh it off.

Abe looked at Fukazawa with sad eyes. “I’m sorry,” He looked down at the grass beneath the bench. He was still only 16, but he already knew he was a Beta. He and Fukazawa had started to date a few months ago, and they both knew that Abe being a Beta and Fukazawa being an Alpha would cause a lot of problems for the future. Fukazawa had confessed to Abe one night, long after dance practice was over, when most of their unit had gone home and Abe was determined to finish his homework before leaving.

Squeezing Abe’s hand, Fukazawa looked around quickly to be sure that no one was nearby and closed the distance between them. With his free hand he gently guided Abe’s face to look back at him. Fukazawa’s kiss was gentle, but Abe knew that Fukazawa was fighting not to deepen it. They hadn’t gone all the way yet; but Abe knew that someday soon Fukazawa would need them to do something. But so far the older male had never once mentioned anything or asked for more than a few heated kisses. 

“You don’t need to apologize. I told you, I really like you, I want us to be together. I’ll be damned if I let our secondary genders get in the way.”

Abe let himself be kissed a few more times before he pulled away. He gave a smile for Fukazawa’s benefit, but his eyes betrayed him. He was still worried. He liked Fukazawa so much, but he was afraid of what would happen to them. Someday, Fukazawa would find his mate, and Abe would be left heartbroken. He didn’t dare voice these worries, but he couldn’t help but feel that his mental prophecy was the truth. Fukazawa squeezed his hand again, finally showing a real smile at Abe, one which made Abe’s heart do little flip flops and his cheeks to color. When Abe saw that smile, even he believed that maybe they’d be all right.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Iwamoto winced as Kawai gave him his shot. He was still seething. He honestly couldn’t recall a time he had been angrier. Even after the shot, every fiber of his being wanted to march back into that hotel room, break down that damn door, and drag Sakuma away. Sakuma was HIS.

The moment his brain said it, Iwamoto felt like ice had been poured over his head. He was suddenly overly conscious of his disheveled state and everything that had just happened. His lip stung and he was pretty sure he was bleeding. Iwamoto could recall wildly punching Miyadate and he knew that Miyadate had landed at least one or two punches himself. He hadn’t held back at all either. Part of him suddenly panicked that he had seriously injured the other. 

Kawai watched him, his usual goofy demeanor gone. “These things happen, Alphas get into territory fights and sometimes it gets messy. But it’s ok.” Kawai held Iwamoto’s chin, looking him over. The older man was considerably shorter than him, but Iwamoto was patient as he let Kawai poke at him. He winced when Kawai used his thumb to examine his bleeding lip. “We probably want to get some ice, and you probably should get away from this hotel floor for a bit. Once the nurse staff deals with those two you should see them, too.”  
Iwamoto nodded; he knew that getting away from the area was best for everyone, but he didn’t want to. “I know I need to get away, that I seriously hurt a fellow member. But I can’t get my feet to move. All I want is to go back.” Iwamoto’s voice came out raspy and small, and Kawai had to strain his ears to fully hear him. He could feel the hot sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. He scrubbed them away with the heel of his hands. 

“You probably didn’t hurt him any more than he hurt you. As for not wanting to leave, it sounds like you and Sakkun will need to have a conversation once everything returns to normal. At least, I assume it is Sakkun that set you off?” Kawai’s serious face slowly began to give way to his typical large grin. 

Iwamoto looked startled for a moment; he hadn’t even thought that someone might think that he was responding to Watanabe. “It was definitely Sakkun. Date-san has had that claim on Shota since way before we ever met the two of them.” Iwamoto shook his head, a watery laugh spilling out of him. “I don’t know how to approach the subject though.”

Kawai ruffled Iwamoto’s hair like he was still 12 years old and Kawai was taller than him. Iwamoto let himself crack a small sheepish smile. He knew that with his reaction, there was no way he would be able to avoid it. He wasn’t sure what Sakuma would think, how the Omega would react, or whether he would accept him. It was nerve-wracking to not know the answers. He shivered as he momentarily wondered if someday, he wouldn’t give Sakuma a choice if things continued. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind; he’d obsess over that train of thought another day. 

Kawai was still smiling at him. “The only way is to do it.” 

With a hand on his shoulder, Kawai led Iwamoto towards the elevator. The older male began to crack jokes to cheer the other up, and by the time they reached the hotel lobby, Iwamoto felt a lot better. Two nurses in medical scrubs passed by them, a special pink case in one of their hands. Iwamoto sighed, glad that Sakuma and Watanabe wouldn’t be in pain much longer. Hashimoto waved them over from where he was standing with Totsuka and Miyadate. 

Iwamoto looked down at his feet as he approached. He knew he needed to apologize, but it was awkward. They had both completely lost it, and a part of his mind still wanted to rip the other boy to shreds. His only comfort was that the other probably had similar thoughts to him.

“I’m s-” They both started at the same time, neither looked at one another. At their unison, the two looked at one another and smiled. Iwamoto winced at Miyadate’s left eye, and Miyadate gave a similar reaction to Iwamoto’s busted lip. 

Hashimoto found their unison hilarious. “After all, Snow Man are always in sync.” 

Iwamoto and Miyadate both side-eyed Hashimoto but were happy for the distraction from one another. Kawai joined in with Hashimoto to laugh at their expense. The air felt lighter, and Iwamoto decided that he and Miyadate understood one another enough that this wasn’t going to be an issue with them. 

Miyadate in a low tone, so the members of ABC-Z couldn’t hear them, said “So, Sakkun really is your type?” He looked away with a mischievous grin and Iwamoto shoved at him playfully.  
“Yeah, I guess so. I just hope I’m his,” Iwamoto gave a nervous smile. One which Miyadate scoffed off. Clearly his bandmate wasn’t too worried about his prospects with their shortest member. As the nursing staff came over to help fix the two of them up, Iwamoto hoped that Miyadate was right.


End file.
